The Book of Love
by play.with.puppets
Summary: “It’s gone! Lelouch I can’t find my notebook!” Suzaku cried in the most panicked voice Lelouch had ever heard in all the years he had known the knight. The library is sort of romantic after hours! Yaoi, LelouchxSuzaku, violent at times! Enjoy.


The room was silent accept for the panicked flipping of pages. The bells of the clock tower could be heard faintly, three soft tolls against the quiet of night. The panicked flipping escalated to something more, further breaking the silence.

"Lelouch have you seen my notebook?" Suzaku asked searching under objects within his reach.

"Nope" Lelouch answered casually turning the page of the book in front of him. Suzaku continued searching violently dumping his bag out onto the floor and sifting through his multitude of text books.

"It's gone! Lelouch I can't find my notebook!" Suzaku cried in the most panicked voice Lelouch had ever heard in all the years he had known the knight.

"So" Lelouch answered brushing silky midnight black bangs from his eyes as he looked up at the distraught boy.

"So there's a final exam tomorrow and I need to study… I need my notes!" cried the knight still searching under every object in the room.

"Just use mine." Lelouch suggested tossing his notebook, pages fluttering, across the room to Suzaku.

"You don't even take notes!" Suzaku yelled snatching the book from the floor.

"I write down what I don't know." Lelouch said casually. Suzaku flipped open the note book viciously.

"Lelouch there's one sentence written in this damned book!" The now frustrated knight yelled.

"That's because I know everything." Lelouch said with a cocky little smile. Suzaku chucked the nearly empty note book at the arrogant prince's head.

"Stop being such a baby Suzaku it's just a history test." Lelouch said rubbing the spot on his head that the book collided with.

"No not just a test… Lu this is our final as in its over after this! And that's easy to say from somebody born in this country!" Suzaku shouted angrily.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Lelouch shouted back tossing the book he was reading aside.

"Help me find it." The knight commanded. Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Okay obviously it's not in this room. Did you lend it to anyone? Or leave it somewhere?" Lelouch asked.

"I didn't len- THE LIBRARY. I left it in the library!" Suzaku exclaimed excitedly.

"Uah… the library has been closed for hours its three a.m. Suzaku." Lelouch said standing up. Suzaku looked as if he were going to cry.

"If I fail this exam… I'll be put on probation and they'll take the Lancelot away from me or worse a demotion!" Suzaku exclaimed. He turned from Lelouch just in case one of the tears threatening his eyes happened to fall.

"Well the library opens at seven… maybe you can ditch homeroom and first and cram until second. I'll cover for you." Lelouch said placing a hand on Suzaku's shoulder. The knight shook his head.

"It's not enough time Lu. I never do well when I cram." Suzaku said with a sigh.

"You still have the textbook. Just use that." Lelouch suggested.

"I can't… you know I write my notes in Japanese." The knight explained close to tears. Lelouch didn't like seeing Suzaku like this, his usual organized appearance broken down.

"I don't know what to say." Lelouch admitted softly feeling a little hurt yet somewhat turned on seeing Suzaku acting so helpless.

"Say you'll help me get my note book." Suzaku requested lifting his head. Lelouch's expression changed.

"How?" He asked curiously.

"The window above the library door, it's probably not locked and if it is were breaking it." Suzaku said with a bit of a devious look in his emerald eyes. Lelouch took a step back.

"Aah Suzaku getting expelled isn't what I had in mind for next semester. Lelouch said clearly unwilling to take such a drastic step no matter how much it would get him off sneaking around school in the middle of the night with a helpless Suzaku. Suzaku sighed softly. Tears formed in his emerald eyes and he no longer cared if Lelouch saw because if he failed this test everything he had worked for was over. Everything he had promised Euphie would be no more. Lelouch noticed Suzaku's tears. "Umm… don't aah cry. I'll help you." He said softly. Suzaku smiled and whipped his face.

"Thank you Lulu. I owe you one now let's go get my book" Suzaku said grabbing Lelouch's sleeve and pulling him out the door. The boys ran quietly down the dark halls and across campus to the library.

"I'll lift you up. Try to open the window." Suzaku instructed placing his hands on Lelouch's waist. The prince felt his heart jump at Suzaku's touch. Suzaku lifted the lighter boy as high as he could. Lelouch felt around ineptly in the dark for a way to open the window. After a moment of struggling blindly, he was able to open it.

"Suzaku… it's a long way down and there's nothing on the other side to stand on." Lelouch protested. "This isn't going to work." He continued fidgeting to make Suzaku put him down. Just then as their eyes began to adjust to the darkness, Suzaku noticed the door was open a crack.

"Lu it's open!" He whispered excitedly. They pushed the door open and entered cautiously. Before Lelouch could say not to, Suzaku had shut the door behind them.

"No Suzaku… now were locked in." Lelouch said trying to open the now stuck door.

"Let's just find the lights." Suzaku suggested. Both boys felt around the walls.

"All I can feel is books." Lelouch said brushing his fingertips across the musty old books covering the shelves.

"Me to where are the lights" Suzaku panicked.

"Let's just look for your stupid note book." Lelouch suggested.

"Yeah good idea… it's green."Suzaku answered. Lelouch sighed.

"Yes because knowing the color in the dark solves everything." He said in a cocky undertone. The boys felt around all the tables they could find in the dark. Lelouch reached out as far as his long limbs would allow against the empty abyss only to collide face first with Suzaku who grabbed the prince's waist as they were knocked to the floor. Once on the floor, neither boy moved. Lelouch was pinned to the ground beneath Suzaku eyes wide in the dark as his body realised the situation and reacted accordingly causing warmth to grow in his stomach.

"I'm going to fail… and worse were locked in here and even worse its dark." Suzaku whined resting his head on the prince's chest. "At least I'm in here with you." He continued. Lelouch blushed masked by the darkness. He could feel the warmth of the knight's breath on his neck and smell his light clean scent lust surged through his body further tightening his crotch. Suzaku enjoyed the soft sound of Lelouch's steady heart beat. He closed his eyes and let it comfort his unsettled mind, but in only a second, he was on his back and the sensation of a warm tongue soothed his neck.

"Lu" He whispered letting the prince have his way. Lelouch pinned the knight's hands above his head and sucked hard on his pulse point feeling it throb harder as he continued. With his free hand, Lelouch unbuttoned the knight's jacket ripping off a button and his shirt then began kissing down his chest. Suzaku closed his eyes softly and relaxed his body at the feeling of the prince's touch.

"Say it Suzaku… I know you want to." Lelouch requested. He circled a stiff tongue around a warm nipple. Suzaku just moaned. Lelouch continued invading the knight's body earning little gasps and sighs that escaped from his partner's throat. He slid his hands under Suzaku's back and lifted him off the ground against his own chest and pulled the knight's shirt off throwing it over his head into the darkness.

"Lulu" Suzaku whispered into the prince's ear.

"Say it Zaku… just say it." Lelouch ordered. Suzaku entwined his fingers in midnight black locks and pulled Lelouch into a rough kiss forcing his tongue between wet lips. Lelouch pushed against the knight's chest laying him back down and reestablishing dominance. He looked down on his prize and licked his lips with want. Suzaku arched his back off the cold marble floor pressing himself against Lelouch's body.

"Just do it I'm already Lu you know I'm not going to say it." Suzaku announced stubbornly tearing at Lelouch's collar. The prince smiled and thrust his clothed erection against the knight's. Suzaku took several gaspy breaths tightening his fingers in now untamed midnight locks.

"Say it!" Lelouch ordered.

"Make me damn it" Suzaku yelled back.

"Wrong answer" Lelouch chuckled. He grabbed the knight by the throat not enough to choke him, but just enough to scare him and attacked him with a rough kiss. Suzaku writhed beneath his seme breath coming hard and hot pleasure storming his body with each thrust administered to his throbbing cock confined in his school uniform. This side of Lelouch scared him yet Suzaku never wanted the prince more. "Have you had enough?" Lelouch asked licking the flustered knight's cheek from his jaw to under his eye.

"Never!" Suzaku yelled tacking a long moan onto the end of the word.

"Then at least admit you like this." Lelouch commanded looking down on the knight with a maniacal smile. Suzaku was silent accept for a long moan pulled from his throat at the feeling the hot bulge in Lelouch's pants sliding hard against his own. "Admit it or I'll stop." The prince threatened.

"No don't stop please… Don't stop Lulu." Suzaku pleaded. Lelouch smiled and thrust particularly hard and slow watching Suzaku fall apart beneath him.

"Do you want more?" he asked still holding the knight's throat. Suzaku nodded violently too breathless to vocalize. A low moan slipped from Lelouch's mouth as Suzaku thrust his hips up to meet the prince's causing him to slightly lose his dominant composure for a moment. "Then just say it." Lelouch whispered manically. With his free hand, he brushed soft fingertips over the knight's chest lingering at hard little nipples.

"Ngh… Lelouch!" Suzaku cried at the prince's touch.

"You owe me Suzaku so be a good little knight and say it for me!" Lelouch whispered sending chills down Suzaku's spine on top of all the other sensations he was forcing upon his helpless body. Suzaku turned his head away closing his eyes tightly. "Then you leave me no choice then to prolong this." Lelouch announced releasing the knight's throat and unbuttoning his pants. Suzaku willingly lift his hips with the thought he had won, but Lelouch forced a tight metal ring down to the base of the knight's erection.

"Aah it hurts Lulu stop it hurts." Suzaku cried now too weak to fight off even Lelouch.

"I can make it feel better Suzaku… if only you would say it. Once again you let your stupid pride and honor cause you pain." Lelouch explained calmly stroking the knight's erection. With his other hand, Lelouch slid his own pants down and placing one knee on either side of Suzaku's body, he caressed his own need. "Time is running out Suzaku. If I come it's over." Lelouch stated softly. Suzaku could see Lelouch better and better each minute as the black of night turned into the blue of morning. How long had they been in there?

"Fuck me Zero! Please I need to feel your cock in me." Suzaku screamed throwing his pride and honor to the wind. Lelouch's face lit up with sheer delight and a devious smile spread across his lips.

"Good boy Zaku." Lelouch praised pushing the knight's legs up and against his chest. Suzaku moved willingly ready to receive the reward he had long been waiting for. "Now say it again." Lelouch demanded. Suzaku was in no position to argue. If he ever wanted Lelouch inside him then a few words screamed in an empty dark room suddenly seemed like a reasonable price.

"Fuck me Zero I need your cock in me!" He screamed again. Lelouch was satisfied enough and shoved three fingers into Suzaku's mouth gagging him.

"Suck." He demanded. Suzaku did as he was told swirling his tongue around each of Lelouch's fingers. They tasted of the prince's vanilla hand lotion a scent Suzaku had long lusted over. Lelouch extracted his fingers and pushed them one at a time into Suzaku.

"Oh Lelouch more please." Suzaku pleaded. The coming morning light tinted the room just enough so they could see each other clearly. Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's hips and pushed in as deep as possible.

"Move just move damnit!" Suzaku cried throwing his arms around the prince's neck. Lelouch set a hard brutal pace, but Suzaku didn't seem to be fazed one bit by the pain. Lelouch felt hot blood lubricate his thrusts, but Suzaku didn't seem to mind that either. Suzaku cried out when his sweet spot was hit dead on and pulled lelouch down violently into a kiss. The prince slid the metal ring off of the knight's cock as he was about to come. With a long breathy moan, Suzaku orgasmed spilling endless amounts of hot semen onto both of them.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch cried releasing into the knight and with that he collapsed onto Suzaku's chest. Both lay panting hard in the light of early morning. Lelouch tried to extract himself, but Suzaku held him down.

"No just a moment longer… I've been waiting for this for so long. Let me have just one more minute." Suzaku begged. Lelouch chuckled softly.

"Zaku this isn't the end. I wouldn't have spent so much time breaking you if this were the end." Lelouch whispered nipping the knight's ear between words. "Now let's find your note book and hide it's almost seven." He continued. Suzaku smiled.

"Slowly." He said feeling Lelouch pull out. He gazed into his lover's amethyst eyes. "Lelouch I love you." Suzaku announced softly.

"I know Zaku… I love you too." Lelouch answered. They both scrambled for their clothes and dressed fast. From across the room, Suzaku spotted his notebook on a table and ran to get it. They hid in the back behind a dusty shelf of books no one has read in ages and waited until the door was opened for the day. While they were waiting, Suzaku flipped open his notes and tried to study. Lelouch watched the cute face he made as Suzaku tried to memorize as much of the material as possible.

"_Poor thing… there may be something I can do."_ Lelouch thought watching the knight struggle. When the door opened, they waited a few minutes and ran to the exit. A few hours later Suzaku walked into class shaking dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. Lelouch could tell from the missing button torn during their time together. Suzaku took his seat and flipped open his notebook. Lelouch smiled deviously and stroked Suzaku's back a few times. The teacher walked in and addressed the class.

"I'm sorry class but the final exam has been moved to tomorrow because I have an important appointment." She said clearly then turned and walked out of the room. Suzaku turned to Lelouch astounded. The prince had a satisfied look on his face.

"You know I can only do that once." Lelouch whispered. Suzaku sighed and let himself sink into his chair. Lelouch took the notebook from his hand. "I'll hold onto this until tonight okay." Lelouch said with a smile.


End file.
